Precious Bundle of Joy
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: No one could be happier than they were in that moment. Absolutely no one. Very minor language.


Kagami stared down at the bundle of pink cloth cradled in his arms. He dared not even breathe, worried that he'd do it in just the wrong way and end up hurting the tiny package. Despite being unable to even take a proper breath, his heart squeezed to bursting, and as perhaps just a little more. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes as he gazed down at the new life.

As he tried not to get washed away by emotions, the surrogate mother chatted away with doctors and nurses as they came and went. Even though her sweaty hair clung to her forehead, and dark circles formed under her eyes, she was smiling. It appeared she was as ready as the new parents were for their most precious gift to arrive. Finally, after the last of the medical staff had come and gone, she turned her attention on the star-struck father. "Taiga, congratulations on your new baby girl."

He didn't look up for even a second, entranced, as he mumbled, "You too." His large, calloused fingers traced the contours of those fragile features, relishing in the velvety-smoothness of a baby's skin. His fingertips brushed her nose, and the rosy pink cheeks. Everything was so new, and he seriously worried he'd break her. "Amy." Her name passed through dry lips.

"Yes?"

Finally he looked up, true wonder on his face. "Is it always like this?"

"Every time." He tone was firm, but gentle. "Have you and your husband already picked out a name?" She smoothed out the bed sheets covering her. Names were always her favourite part. So many expecting parents completely ignored this question, too caught up in their own bliss to pay her any mind. That, or they didn't settle on a name until after they'd already lost contact.

For a second he didn't respond, but then he nodded. "I want to wait for him to get here, though, since he made the final decision." His gaze lowered once more, a dopey grin spreading across his features. He cooed at the child, wrapping one finger around a tiny, exposed, hand.

"Taiga, do you like kids?"

He shrugged. "I... guess..."

The woman laughed. "'You guess'? That's not an answer."

The redhead shifted uncomfortably. "I mean..." He cleared his throat, face turning the colour of his hair. "I'm going to tell you something I've never even told that idiot, Aomine." He inhaled sharply and let it out slowly. "I've always wanted to... be a nursery school assistant." His words grew almost inaudible. "They all said my face would scare the kids too much." He pursed his lips.

Amy's eyes went wide before she snorted, a hand flying to cover her mouth.

"Don't laugh!" He shouted. The bundle in his arms shifted, a frown gracing those tiny, red lips. Realizing his mistake, the man cooed her back to sleep, rocking her very gently from side to side.

"Sorry, sorry, but that wasn't something I expected to hear." She waved an apologetic hand.

Just as he opened his mouth to respond, the door flew open revealing a panting, sweating, Aomine. "I made it." He growled, scowling, and flinging the suit jacket in his arm to the floor. Stalking in as he loosened his tie, he stopped when he saw his husband holding a ruffled piece of pink fleece. "Is that her?" His blue eyes widened and the expression on his face softened. As soon as Kagami nodded the younger man was at his side, plucking her from his arms. He cradled it like a precious gem across his chest. The stern gaze he wore melted completely into the same dopey smile his partner wore. He mimicked Kagami's actions almost perfectly, tracing her facial features in much the same way, smoothing out the tufts of nearly white hair on her head, and murmuring in a low, gentle voice. Seeing it made the redhead's heart thud. He'd never seen him so calm before.

"Daiki, welcome." Amy smiled at him, welcoming him.

He nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it sooner." He looked up just long enough to apologize.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Taiga and I had an interesting conversation while we waited." The redhead shot her a piercing look mouthing _Don't you fucking dare._ She smirked and stuck a tongue out at him before speaking again. "Now that you're here, won't you tell me what name you decided on? Your husband wouldn't say."

The new father was too distracted to reply.

"Ahomine." Kagami kicked him in the shin.

"Bakagami, what the hell was that for?" Aomine shot a glare at him, momentarily forgetting that held a potential screaming bomb in his arms.

"Her name, dumbass."

He scowled a little harder at him before sighing. "Sai. Her name is Sai."

The blonde clapped her hands together. "That's a beautiful name. Since you still use each others last names, which will you use legally? I mean how is it for you guys?"

"Technically we meshed them together. Daiki Aomine-Kagami, and Taiga Aomine-Kagami, but we'll probably just have her go by Sai Aomine." Kagami replied, itching to hold his daughter again. She was so beautiful it almost hurt.

Aomine shoved Kagami aside on the tiny plastic couch so that he could sit, but also so that they could watch her together. They continued to make idle conversation until Sai woke and started wailing in hunger. They handed her over to Amy to breastfeed, held her one more time before heading out. They'd be allowed to bring her home in a couple of days, after all the papers were signed and the doctors made sure that she was healthy and ready to go.

Over the next few days, the two men finished setting up the nursery they'd been working so hard on, adding any finishing touches to their work. It was hard to wait for the two days until they could finally bring her home. On they day she was released, the two waited impatiently outside the hospital exit, fingers threaded through the others. They nearly cried as they strapped her into her car seat, and even more so as they hugged Amy, thanking her until they'd lost their voices. In the end she started crying too, going on and on about how lucky Sai was going to be to have such amazing, and devoted parents.

The drive home was silent, though there was nervous excitement in the air. They laid her out in her crib as soon as they arrived back at the apartment and for the next few hours simply gazed at her, with enlightened smiles on their lips. Aomine gripped a teddy bear in his hand, a tiny bell around its neck, and waved it above her sleeping figure. Even though she couldn't see it, it only felt natural. Kagami, in his tenor, and slightly off-key voice, sung lullaby's, both English and Japanese.

When she woke, they fed her, burped her, changed her, and settled in with her on the couch. With Sai laying on his chest, Kagami leaned back against the couch, and angled just slightly so he leaned against Aomine's shoulders. His husband wrapped him in that firm grasp and they stayed like that for awhile until all the excitement caught up with them, leaving them exhausted. After one more diaper change, and a quick shower, it was time for bed.

They climbed into their king sized bed and snuggled close. They were facing each other, each with their knee's bent and one arm reached out so they could hold the others hand. The other arm was used a pillow rest and between them, their beautiful daughter sprawled out like a star-fish, uncaring of the world around her.

Both men, peaceful in mind and spirit, slept more soundly than they had in nine months.


End file.
